


Ami and Makoto: A Dark and Stormy Night

by TheDrifter



Series: Ripple Effects [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Character Study, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Romance, Sexual Content, miracle romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDrifter/pseuds/TheDrifter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ami and Makoto confess their feelings to each other on a dark and stormy night.</p><p>A stand alone that happens to take place in the same continuity as my other story "Ripple Effects on a Nanoscale". Ch 1 is rated T, Ch 2 is rated M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Dark and Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the companion piece to my other fic "Ripple Effects on a Nanoscale", but works as a standalone. Feel free to read both for context. Reviews greatly appreciated and often responded to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character study in ch 1, sexual content in ch 2, not quite lemon. Citrus at best.

**Outside Makoto's Apartment**

It was a dark and stormy night. The sound of the doorbell cut in between the rumbling thunder.

Ami grimaced at the cliche. There was something insincere about following a tired old scene played out in thousands of romance novels.

Yet, this was real life, and here she was. Ringing on Mako's doorbell. Waiting to be let in. Again.

This had been their routine for some time now. Ever since the thunderstorm that led to their first kiss.

That kiss was extraordinary. It was shortly after the battle at Mugen. Mako went to check up on Ami after she'd missed a planned study session; Mako wanted to make sure she was alright. She wasn't. She was lying on the floor of her bedroom in too much pain to move. Ami was apparently more injured than anyone had realized. Mako stayed with her until the pain had passed. Ami held on to her like it was the only thing keeping her together. She had kissed Mako that night. First in desperation, in case she'd never have another chance to do so, and then in relief as day broke and she'd recovered from her mysterious injuries. A rare emotional lapse.

They have kissed since then as well. Softer, sweeter, and more hesitant kisses. After the first kiss, neither of them wanted to stop, just as neither of them really knew what to do next. They had never actually resolved what their feelings were for each other. They just came together every time a storm approached.

It felt right. Storms were their thing now.

Makoto answered the door and let her in as Ami knew she always would.

Really, none of this made any sense at all. Why was Makoto always here? Why did Ami always come? It was strange for Ami to be acting on feelings alone. She never trusted feelings. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was analyzing the hell out of the situation, and none of the pieces fit. Ami's brain churned through the truth, the illusion of truth, and all the lies she told herself about the truth. Nothing was what it seemed to be.

Except for Makoto.

Kino Makoto. 木野まこと. It was right there in the name. Trust her. She was so...simple. Sincere. Elemental. Her thoughts and actions flowed together as one. She expressed herself in everything that she did. Lunch boxes for her friends, chasing after love, running headfirst into battle, diving to take the blow for her fellow senshi. Ami could think of a million examples and each one held its own sacred truth. Mako is as Mako does. Ami was torn between being jealous and being impressed.

Makoto was that one person in a million who could hold infinite power, and never once think to use it for themselves. Her instinct was always to protect others. She was similar to Usagi in that regard. So pure. Honest and incorruptible. Ami admired her for that.

She leaned back into Mako's arms and lost herself in the sensation of being held. They were lying in bed together now. Mako pulled her closer, protecting her from the storm outside and within.

Was this love?

Ami considered the day they first met. Ami remembered the sudden rush of blood to her face as her heart rate increased in proximity to this girl she'd just met. Tall and strong, yet graceful and sensitive. The way her femininity shone through the false dichotomy between her body and personality. The Hercules girl from class 2-6 that Usagi told her about. The one everyone said was a bully and a troublemaker. The one everyone avoided. She was here, gently petting Luna and making cute little cooing noises at the cat. Ami was charmed. Makoto was so genuine, and her reputation so false. Ami suddenly hated gossip with a passion she hadn't realized she was capable of. Here was another girl who's reputation preceded her. A kindred spirit.

All of this happened in a moment. Ami had never experienced such a _physical_ reaction to meeting someone.

Was it love?

There was D-Point. Her own cold acceptance of death. The greater desire to make Jupiter's sacrifice mean something. All roads lead to death up there in the Arctic, so she simply chose the one that her analysis concluded was the most practical. Was it a coincidence that her heart was comforted by the idea of remaining at Jupiter's side forever? She selfishly didn't want to die alone.

Was that love?

Ami thoughts grew more chaotic. Memories of her life flashed by.

The many times they laughed and fought alongside each other. Desperately holding each other back from the void.

The few times she was honest with Mako, and was repaid with compassionate understanding.

All of that, and now. Was this love?

Was love fair? Ami was a Senshi. She had a mission. Love would be a distraction from that. Anyone she loved would be at risk. It wasn't fair to them. One day she might not return from battle. She wasn't sure she was capable of love. A hundred and one reasons not to be in love right now. Excuses, excuses.

Mako's cluelessly ironic advice came back to her from years back. Be honest to her feelings. Was she just scared of being in love?

She was terrified right now. Logically...it must be love.

She was in love with Kino Makoto.

From the instant physical attraction the day they met, to the deeper, implicit trust that she felt with Mako now. She could be herself with Mako. No more second guessing. No more running away.

No more denying it.

She was in love with Kino Makoto.

Did Mako love her?

She was an illusionist born. A liar. A veneer of cool, controlled kindness over a heart of fear and doubt. Ami lived inside her own head more often than not. How could Mako even know her? Much less love her?

Ami considered it for a moment then stopped.

She had already concluded that she was in love with Mako. That was all she needed to know. Whether or not Mako loved her back wouldn't change the fact that she was in love with Mako one bit. After everything Mako's done for her, she deserved the truth. Mako was strong. She could handle it. If there was anyone in the world she trusted. It was Mako. She had to believe.

Have faith. Faith that love could be reciprocated. Faith that it didn't matter one way or the other. The important thing was to be honest to herself. To stop running.

"Kino Makoto. I love you"

There. It was out in the open now. No more running away from her feelings. She was in love with Kino Makoto.

* * *

Makoto's heart jumped. Did she just hear that?

She'd been hoping to hear those words for a long time. Maybe she just imagined it, or Ami was just lost in the moment. No wait. This was AMI she was talking about. The girl who never did anything without careful consideration and full intent.

No. Ami definitely said _"Kino Makoto, I love you"_.

Consideration. She had to know the impact of those three little words. She was always considerate. That's what drew her to Ami in the first place. She was so considerate of others, so kind. She never wanted to hurt anyone. Ami had all the empathy in the world, kind of like Usagi. With all the bullshit people in the world, Ami was as refreshing as a cool drink of water. She had admired her at first for it. Then admiration turned into fascination. Ami was brilliant. She had a way of looking at the world that was just levels above the ordinary. In retrospect, Makoto should have seen it sooner. How did someone who saw the world so differently, manage to be kind and empathize with everyone around her?

Makoto got her answer one day.

It was the day the Emeraude's Droid infected some random cram school with dark energy. That was the day Makoto learned that Ami was a liar. The students at the cram school all turned on Ami, accusing her of cheating. Things were heading towards violence. Makoto had stepped in stopped it by tossing a few of the bullies around. Ami asked her to stop. No more violence. Ami said that she was ok, that she was more upset about missing some stupid question on the exam. The bullies didn't bother her, so Mako didn't need to hurt them. Then she ran off.

That's when Mako knew. Ami was a liar.

Since that day, Mako started to pay attention. Now she could see the ripples in the mirage. Her pathological need to avoid conflict, her shyness, her reluctance to speak up for herself. Makoto started to look at all that in a different light. It wasn't weakness. It was sacrifice. It was Ami's daily grind.

For all the difficulties it presented, all the times it would have been easier to just let go, Ami clung onto her kindness. Ami lied each and everyday, to herself, and to the world, in order to maintain her connections to others. Perhaps even to protect them. She walked away from conflict not because she was afraid, but because she knew she would win. The idea of Ami without her kindness. The thought was chilling. Memories of Viluy came to mind.

Ami never spoke much about that day. Makoto never pried, in light of the circumstances. She did mention once that Viluy, then in the guise of Yui Bidoh, had taken her aside and shown her something. Makoto didn't quite understand what it was, something about a scale model universe, but Ami spoke of it in awe. It fascinated her. Ami thought Viluy was testing her, to see if she had the temperament to _join_ the Death Busters. Ami was happy that she'd failed that test miserably. Intelligence didn't equate to sociopathy afterall.

Because Makoto was looking, she caught a faint echo of wistfulness as Ami described that encounter. Ami would never admit how tempted she was by that. A life time of loneliness made it hard for her to walk away from an invitation. Especially one that offered knowledge and power. Mako would never tell her how she saw through her mask for just a moment. Ami wasn't really capable of expressing her emotions though words anyways, they only came out through her actions. Once again, she'd walked away from exploring her full potential for the sake of others. A necessary kindness.

Ami was as protective of others as she was. Where Makoto protected them physically from harm, Ami protected them from herself. With kindness

Makoto desperately wanted to reach out to Ami, to let her know they shared this connection. To tell her how much she loved her for who she was and how much she wanted to know her better. She needed to know that she was appreciated, and loved, and that she was being _way_ too hard on her self. Ami and her high standards. It'll be the death of her one day. Ami needed to be protected from herself sometimes. Mako wanted to be the one to do it.

She fell in love that day. Too bad her timing was godawful. The approaching Silence made it the possibly the worst time ever to have a heart-to-heart - especially with the girl that was pathologically afraid of romance. Seriously, who gets _hives_ just receiving a love letter?

When things settled down again and they had all miraculously survived, it seemed like "getting back to normal" was the new goal. Telling Ami that her best friend was in love with her seemed like a bad idea.

Makoto went back and forth, but she always stopped herself. How much did Ami need her lies? She had built barriers around herself for a reason. To push past them without an invitation could shatter the trust that lay between them.

Then tonight, she heard it. "Kino Makoto, I love you."

That was about a minute ago. Ami was facing away from her, Makoto couldn't see her face, but she knew that Ami meant what she said and was anxious to know what would happen next. She probably thought Makoto was preparing to let her down gently.

For someone so perspective, Ami had a single massive blind spot. Love.

She'd been wanting to say this for what felt like forever.

'Mizuno Ami. I love you too."

* * *

Mako loved her!

She honestly didn't expect that to happen. Secretly hoped and longed for yes, but for some reason always dismissed the possibility that it would actually happen.

Ami laughed out loud. A spontaneous outburst of joy. She turned to face Makoto. She was there. She was real. This was really happening.

She reached up and touched Mako's face. Definitely real. Green eyes sparkled in amusement at her exploration.

Ami was happy. Happy enough to drown out the small voice in her head that was asking "Why?". She loved surprises. It wasn't often that anything caught her off guard. Ami loved the feeling of new discoveries, and this was the best of all. She kissed Mako quickly before dissolving in another fit of giggles. The excitement of new discovery was making her giddy.

"Sorry, I don't know the last time I laughed like that."

"I remember. I love it! Never apologize. It's the cutest thing ever."

"Oh? You remember?"

"I was paying attention I guess. I couldn't help it. It was when Chibi-Usa accidentally turned off gravity at the Fruit Parlour. I was panicking and swimming around trying to get to the ground. Then I noticed you. You were laughing like it was Christmas morning. That calmed me down. I want to hear you laugh like that every single day."

"Well, then that means I'd have to see you everyday."

It was a side of Ami few ever saw, or even knew existed. Flirtatious. Makoto could have sworn she said that with a wink and a smile.

"mmm, seriously though Mako-chan? That didn't bother you?"

"What do you mean?"

Ami looked away again, but her body language was stayed relaxed. Good. This was contemplative Ami, and not broody depressed Ami. Mako would just have to picture her usual thinking pout. She'd be willing to bet anyone that Ami's eyes were closed too.

"I mean, panicking is a completely acceptable response to a sudden lack of gravity. Especially given that we were actually dealing with a clan of enemies form the future at the time. I mean, I enjoy new experiences, and _no gravity_ really was interesting. Caught me off guard. In retrospect, laughing about it sounds kind of wrong."

"Eh. Normal is overrated. The way you laughed told me that you were completely confident that it was something you could handle. How could I still be worried after that? Besides, I like watching you work."

"You, Kino Makoto, are a very strange girl."

"And you love that."

Mako kissed the top of Ami's head. That was about as close as she could get to her big sexy brain without disturbing the very comfortable cuddle they had going on right now.

"I do. Very much. I am glad to hear you say that. I guess you've been watching me closer than I realized"

Makoto could feel Ami blushing. There was so much she wanted to tell Ami. The words all came out in a jumbled rush.

"I watch you all the time. I notice lots of things about you. I notice that sometimes, you get tired of explaining the same math problem to each of us over and over, but you are too kind to let us fail. I notice that you say things are ok, even when they aren't. I notice how tiring that gets for you, but you always pour your heart into everything you do for others. I know what makes you happy. I also notice how you get whenever we are dealing with an alternate dimension. You shift into an extra gear or something. It's amazing. And I know that right now, you are probably starting to go into shock at the idea that anyone would pay that much attention to you, but you know what? You're incredible. I've always wanted to share that with you."

"Alternate dimensions? Physics and I have a...ah...complicated relationship is all."

Ami knew her response was lame compared to Mako's heartfelt outpouring. It was hard to think while being overwhelmed with happiness. Ami thought she might be crying.

Makoto gently admonished her new partner with a light squeeze.

"Take the compliment Ami. You're beautiful, you save my ass on a regular basis and you're in love with me. What more could I ask for?"

"You really believe all that?"

"Of course. Would I lie to you?"

Ami turned to her again, staring at her intensely.

"Never. You would never lie to me Mako. I couldn't say I love you if I didn't trust you."

Nothing but truth.

"I trust you with my life Makoto."

The words were whispered against Mako's lips. Ami kissed her then. No hesitation. Heart and mind finally acting in concert towards the same goal.

The kiss started soft and tender, as they often were. This time however, Ami kept pushing.

There were few enough times that Ami just went with the moment. Exams, where right or wrong, was right or wrong. Battle, where hesitation got yourself or others killed. Now love, with the one trusted with herself.

"Ami?"

Laughing blue eyes pulled back to look into her probably dazed-looking green ones.

"Someone once told me to be more honest to my feelings. I trust her."

Ami kissed her again, this time the heat in the action took Makoto's breath away. No more lies. No more hidden meanings or half truths. Only love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "Hercules Girl" description of is taken from the first episode of season R (episode 47: Moon Revived: Mysterious Aliens Appear) when Usagi bumps into Mako at the crater before they recover their memories. It was just such a bizarre way to describe someone I had to borrow it.
> 
> I was planning to write a simple PWP for Mako/Ami, but it accidentally turned into a character study. I can't help it. Ami is so interesting. Taken with my other stories "Long Road to Mugen", "Ripple Effects on a Nanoscale" and "Nurse Venus", one can get a good sense of my personal interpretation of Mizuno Ami. Feel free to PM/review. Always happy to discuss character interpretations with anyone :)
> 
> And now, to the next chapter! Onto the tastefully non graphic Sexual Content. *fades to black*


	2. To Pile like Thunder to its Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ami and Mako act on their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from an Emily Dickinson poem of the same name. I have a running theme where Ami spouts out poetry when she's pretty sure she's about to die *high fives Mako*.

Makoto felt Ami tense a split second before Ami flipped over and pinned her down on the bed.

Her water Senshi. Still and silent one second, a crashing tsunami the next.

Ami trailed her hand over Mako's face softly, down her neck, across her collarbone.

She took a quick look. Research. A tentative touch. Experimentation. Then understanding. Ami knew what she wanted to do next.

“Mako. I need to know. Is this what you want?”

Makoto nodded mutely, in awe of the moment straddling her right now.

There was a look in Ami's eyes that she got whenever she was thinking intensely. It always gave Makoto shivers whenever she saw it. Ami was looking at her like that now. Blue eyes that could see right through her. Take her apart piece by piece for analysis. Makoto had no defense against that. Nor did she want any. She nodded. Yes. She wanted this. More than anything. Don't stop.

“Good. I want this too”

Ami smiled. All gentle currents and languid ripples again.

Her hand continued further down. Between the breasts, over the swell of her hips. Exploring and testing new ideas.

Makoto lay back. Happy to let Ami take this at her own pace. To ride out the storm

Ride...out...the....storm.

Makoto flushed. Any harder and she'd have a nosebleed. That was a mental image more typical of late nights in bed alone, except this time, Ami was here. Right now.

And oh. Ami was there now. Right. There.

There was no more coherent thought for the next while. Mako was somewhat aware of the noises she was making and how she was twitching in little spasms of pleasure. There was a vague concern that she'd buck so hard that Ami would be thrown off the bed, but the smaller girl had all the leverage. As if in response, Ami increased the pressure. No need to worry about her.

She was still dressed technically, but Mako had never felt more naked. She barely noticed herself taking her clothes off to give Ami better access to her body. It seemed the most natural thing in the world to do.

Ami looked at her reverently, like she was fine art. She appreciated her strength and femininity. If Mako ever had any insecurities with her body, the memory of this moment drove them away forever. A wondering smile played at the edge of Ami's lips. Mako couldn't resist the urge to kiss her then and there. Ami kissed her right back. Again and again, following the same trail as before... lower and lower...

For Mako, normally so in tune and in control of her body, this was an experience. This wasn't her first time. She'd had sex before. That was fun, but this was something different.

This was love. A feedback loop between the physical and the emotional. Each source of pleasure fed into itself, shared and multiplied between the two lovers.

Her thoughts were about to short circuit. A tide of pleasure rose from within, carrying an overwhelming heat throughout her body. Ami was an artist as much as she was a scientist. The pleasure took over. Makoto came with a wordless cry.

Ami crawled back up and held her tight through the little shudders as she basked in the afterglow.

“I love you, Kino Makoto.”

 

* * *

 

Ami rested her head on Mako's chest while she came down from the orgasm. Her breathing was ragged like she'd just run a headlong sprint. She listened to Mako's heart beat, elevated, but steadily returning to normal. Incredible. Ami smiled and kissed Mako's forehead lightly, enjoying the peaceful moment. Has she ever told Mako how incredible she was?

Ami slipped out of her remaining clothing. It was too hot to be dressed now. She lay down next to Mako and luxuriated in the feel of her naked body next to hers. Tracing idle patterns on Mako's body, watching the rise and fall of her chest – Ami was hypotized.

The storm outside was over now. Moonlight streaming in from the window highlighted Mako's wonderful curves. The tumble of her hair, the soft swell of her breasts, the pointed tips of her nipples, the harder lines of her musculature. A beautiful body made more beautiful by the soul within. Ami concluded, rather unscientifically, that Makoto was the most beautiful person on the planet.

Makoto stirred under her and pulled her in for a kiss.

“Ami....”

Her name, said in that breathless voice. That tone.

Ami's heart was hammering in her chest again. Was it still too hot in here? Mako's cry as she came echoed in her memory. It was much too hot..

Mako was touching her now, kissing her. Feather light kisses everywhere that were stimulating and frustrating all at once. Ami growled. It more likely came out more as a moan and a whine, but Ami didn't care, so long as Mako got the message.

She did. Mako rolled over, laying Ami down on the bed. The kisses increased in pressure and urgency.

Mako's weight pressed down on her, comforting and restrictive. Ami flexed and squirmed, testing her limits. Mako had her firmly in control. Green eyes twinkled with playfully. The question was clear. Did she want more?

Dear gods yes. Get on with it Mako.

Ami's competitive streak flared up with her impatience. She pushed up to touch Mako, but Mako moved first and took her breath away with a searing kiss. Ami lost herself in the moment and gave up the self control she didn't know she still held. She yielded to Mako. Honest to her feelings at last.

Ami's answering moan was the signal Mako was looking for.

She was so responsive. Years of fighting along side her, watching her, had given Mako a very good sense of where Ami's limits lay. Years of knowing Ami told Mako how she liked to push past those limits.

She turned over, reaching around to hold Ami's lithe body against her while she explored all of Ami's sensitivity. Back and forth, testing and teasing. Ami liked a challenge, and Mako could read her like a book. There were times when Ami seemed shockingly fragile and ready to break. Mako hesitated a bit, but Ami's insistence drove them both on. A roll of the hips here, a squeeze of the hand there and Mako knew not to stop. Ami was close to release.

Mako held her tighter and gave Ami the anchor she needed to let go.

Ami came with a scream, her body lifted in a tight arc. Mako kissed her roughly, full on the lips, capturing the sound. Ami shook uncontrollably, a second wave of pleasure thundering through. Mako kissed her again, gently, whispering her love while stroking Ami through the last of her spasms.

Ami flopped over facedown on the bed, exhausted. The gesture was so melodramatic that Makoto had to laugh. Ami responded with a half hearted swat and a muffled statement into the bedsheets. Makoto had no idea what she said.

“Eh? What was that?”

Ami turned over to partake of oxygen again.

“...to pile like Thunder to its close, then crumble grand away...”

Makoto continued to look puzzled. She looked at Ami quizzically.

“mmm? Oh. Right. Poetry. Emily Dickinson. “To Pile like Thunder to Its Close”. Popped into my head just now...Long story short, I didn't think it was physically possible to feel that good.”

“You should read the whole thing to me sometime.”

“Later Mako. Sleepy now......love you....”

Ami curled up against Mako and promptly drifted off to sleep. It was not-surprisingly adorable, a rare instance where Mako had seen Ami fall asleep without a book.

Mako struggled to stay awake, wanting to watch blue-haired lover sleep for as long as possible. Ami didn't know this, but her face displayed her emotions openly when she was asleep. Mako had seen many examples over the years of sleep-overs and head on desk “I-stayed-up-all-night-reading-again” naps. She'd seen sad, worried, calm, bored, curious, a whole host of different expressions. Tonight was the best of all. Contentment.

The feeling was contagious, Makoto was getting sleepy as well. Her mind wandered. After a night like tonight, they would need a solid breakfast. Definitely eggs. She couldn't remember if Ami loved or hated natto....no wait...was that Haruka? Didn't matter, she had a pack in the fridge either way. Drowsiness was taking over.

Makoto hoped that she'd get to share many more breakfasts with Ami in the future as she too drifted off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem Ami thinks of is "To Pile Like Thunder to its Close" by Emily Dickinson. It is as follows:
> 
> "To pile like Thunder to its close  
> Then crumble grand away  
> While Everything created hid  
> This -- would be Poetry --
> 
> Or Love -- the two coeval come --  
> We both and neither prove --  
> Experience either and consume --  
> For None see God and live --"
> 
> Taken in context of Mako/Ami...it's rather suggestive. It's no surprise Ami thought of it.


End file.
